Machines (Horizon Zero Dawn)
The Machines are major antagonists from the videogame Horizon Zero Dawn. They are a technological race of artificial creatures, modelled in the form of real life animals. Originally built as servants of the Fato Automated Solutions, they now live as the dominant species on Earth. Personality The Machines behave extraordinarily similar to real life animals. For the most part, they can be seen wandering around areas, consuming resources such as water and grass to keep them active. Some Machines behave closer to the animals they are based on like the Glinthawks for example, in which they can often be seen scrounging for metal scraps in wreckage, similar to how vultures go scavenging for dead remains. The Machines in general can come off being peaceful creatures, as they mean no harm to the wildlife, including actual animals. However, they behave very differently to humans, in which they will come across being very aggressive and hostile. This is due to the programming that HEPHAESTUS placed on them, in which they view humans as a threat. As a result, they will immediately flee or resort to violence. Certain Machines built for combat, like the Corruptor and Deathbringer, behave closer to automated sentries, in which they are always seeking for nearby trespassers. Unlike GAIA's machines, these Machines will not ignore their target if they are not in their sights, as they will attempt to seek them out. History Creation and Development The Machines were initially created by the Fato Automated Solutions as servants. As time went on, however, the company would begin to build Machines that would serve as weapons. Most notably are the FAS-ACA3 Scarab and the FAS-FPS5 Khoesph. The Faro Plague When the Faro Plague occurred, all of the Machines received a glitch, which caused them to turn against their creators, disregarding their commands. Soon, the Machines known as the Faro Swarm '''began to consume all life on the planet, which resulted in the loss of resources and the human population dropping drastically. In order to ensure that Earth could live once more, Elisabet Sobeck proposed the idea of Project Zero Dawn, which would ensure that it would restore all life back on Earth, after the Machines have destroyed everything. Soon, the project was put into work, in which the AI known as GAIA was created. GAIA planned to re-seed Earth with all of the necessary resources it needed, assisted by her subordinates, including HADES, who's task was to restart everything if the results did not meet up to expectations. The New Generation Once the Faro Swam had destroyed everything, GAIA began to bring Earth back to life. Humans were eventually reborn back into their primitive state and the Faro Swarm were eventually deactivated. In order to bring back the healthy environment of Earth, GAIA created Machines based on the forms of wildlife animals, including extinct creatures such as dinosaurs. These Machines were given unique abilities that they would need to accomplish their given tasks, in order to maintain a purified Earth. HADES would eventually turn against GAIA and attempt to bring extinction upon humanity once more. HADES attempted to take control of GAIA, but GAIA was able to destroy herself before he could succeed. As a result, GAIA's subordinates gained their own free will. When humans began to learn how to hunt for resources, HEPAESTUS deemed their hunting activities as a threat and thus turned the Machines into hostile creatures that would attack nearby humans. HEPHAESTUS would later on continue to develop Machines that are more fit to challenge humans in combat, hence the creation of combat Machines like the Ravager and Thunderjaw. Types of Machines Broadhead The '''Broadhead is a cattle-like Machine, built similar to that of the Charger and the Strider. Like the other two, it is relatively harmless and occupies its own activity. It can also be mounted on, like the other two. Charger The Charger is a Machine that could be based on a bull or an ox, based on its name and its horns. It shares a similar built to the Broadhead and the Strider and as a result of that, it can be mounted on like the formers. Grazer The Grazer is a Machine that appears to resemble deers, based on its large antlers. Like the Lancehorn, the Grazer is generally a peaceful Machine, but they can be provoked and begin to act hostile towards humans. Sometimes, however, they may just simply run away as they are not fit for combat. Rockbreaker The Rockbreaker is one of largest Machines built and one of the most dangerous. By using the drills equipped in its mouth and claws, it is capable of digging underground. As a result, it can easily catch off its targets out of nowhere. In addition to this, its brute strength allows it land hits that can be quite fatal. Due to its digging abilities, its appearance appears to be based on that of a mole. Trampler The Trampler is a larger-sized Machine. Despite its more terrifying appearance, it is generally peaceful and like other certain Machines, only attacks when provoked. They can be found in certain areas, where they are digging for resources found beneath Earth's soil. Fireclaw/Frostclaw The Fireclaw and Frostclaw are bear-like Machines with fire and ice property. They are one of the larger Machines out there, with their size being rivalled to that of the Thunderjaw. They are similar to Fire and Freeze Bellowbacks in which both use elemental properties, however, the Fireclaw and Frostclaw are more durable and equipped with deadlier weaponry. Lancehorn The Lancehorn is a Machine, built in the resemblance of an antelope, based on its antlers and their upright position. It behaves identical to real life antelopes in which it's normally more occupied by consuming nearby resources and only attack humans when provoked. Snapmaw The Snapmaw is a crocodile-like Machine that can be found bathing in nearby rivers. Like a real life crocodile, it can come off being very aggressive and have no problem attacking nearby humans, whether it's provoked or not. Interestingly enough, it is capable of firing ice-like projectiles at its targets. It is also one of the few Machines that can be found in a Cauldron. Strider The Strider is a horse-like Machine and is one of the few that can be mounted on. Like the Charger and Broadhead, it can mainly be found consuming grass and water. For the most part, it is a peaceful creature, but can be provoked easily and become hostile towards humans. Glinthawk The Glinthawk is one of the two Machines capable of flight (the other being the Stormbird). Glinthawks are often seen together in packs and rarely fight alone, unless their allies have been taken down. Like the Scrapper, they are often found around wreckage, searching for metal scraps in these areas. Based on their sharp beak and positioning, it is possible that their appearance is closer to that of a vulture. Scrapper The Scrapper is a ferocious-looking Machine and one of the few that is first encountered in the game. Its appearance appears to be based on that of a hyena and seems to be attracted towards wreckage, as they can often be found digging up for metal scraps in these destroyed areas. Behemoth The Behemoth is a large Machine, built in the form of a rhinocerous-like creature, based on its movements and behavior. What makes it unique among other Machines is that it's capable of manipulating gravity by using anti-gravity equipment installed in it. With this, it is capable of picking up large projectiles such as rocks, and hurl them towards its target. Fire Bellowback/Freeze Bellowback The Fire Bellowback is a large, dinosaur-like Machine equipped with Blaze, allowing it to breathe fire. Its counterpart, the Freeze Bellowback, is equipped with Chillwater instead, allowing it to breathe icy wind instead. Their source of storage can be found underneath their belly, which serves as the main weak point to destroy. Shell-Walker The Shell-Walker is a crab-like Machine that carries a large crate on its back. Originally, it was made to carry around materials, hence the large crate. These days, however, they mainly wander around the lands like the rest of the Machines, occupied by their own business. Though they can be hostile towards humans, they're more focused on transporting materials around than attacking them. Longleg The Longleg is a large bird-like creature that is capable of deploying sonic waves that disrupt the human ears. In addition to this, it can also use its sonic waves to alert nearby Machines for assistance. Despite this, it is a capable fighter as it has fast movements that overall makes it quite tricky to destroy. Watcher/Redeye Watcher The Watcher is the smallest Machine built. While hostile, it is not much of a serious threat as it can be dispatched very quickly. Its main weak point is its eye, as it will likely go down in one hit if targeted there. The Redeye Watcher is an upgraded version of the Watcher, in which is capable of firing projectiles from its eye. Tallneck The Tallneck is the second largest Machine built, with the Metal Devil surpassing it. Its appearance was likely based on a giraffe or another creature with a protruding neck, such as a brachiosaurus or saurpoda. Unlike the rest of the Machines, the Tallneck means no harm to the humans and is mainly occupied by its own business. It is the only Machine that cannot be damaged or killed in any way. Ravager The Ravager is a Machine that resembles a wolf-life creature. Fitting for its design, it fights quite ferociously and moves at speed that easily surpasses the average human speed. Sawtooth The Sawtooth is a Machine that was based on the extinct creature known as the saber-toothed cat. Like the Ravager, it is primarily built for speed and displays the same kind of ferocious behavior towards humans. Stalker The Stalker '''is a Machine built for combat. Unlike other Machines, the Stalker behaves like a silent predator, in which it uses stealth abilities such as camouflaging to catch its enemies off guard and then strike. It is also capable of deploying mines that shine red in which, if triggered, will alert them to the nearby noise. It is also armed with a cannon on top of its back that fires beams at long range. Its appearance was likely based on that of a cheetah or a panther. Stormbird The '''Stormbird is one of the larger Machines, as it is said to be twice the size of Glinthawk, according to Aloy. It is one of the two that is capable of flight, as its large wings help provide support in air. Its appearance is clearly based on a bird-like creature, but may likely be more close to a vulture or an eagle. It mainly fights while airborne, but will swoop down from time to time to attack its enemies. Thunderjaw The Thunderjaw is one of the larger Machines and one of the few that is fought in a Cauldron. Despite its massive size, it is capable of moving at fast speed and because of its size, it can deal massive blows. In addition to this, it is armed with heavy firepower, overall making a dangerous behemoth. Based on its movements and predatory nature, its appearance was likely based on that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Scorcher The Scorcher is a Machine introduced in The Frozen Wilds expansion DLC. It is built similar to that of the Ravager and Sawtooth, but its appearance appears to be more dog-like, where's the Sawtooth was more feline and the Ravager was closer to a wolf. It is armed with explosive firepower and its speed rivals with that of the Ravager and Sawtooth. Corruptor Originally known as the FAS-ACA3 Scarab, the Corruptor is an agile war machine in the Chariot Class, built with deadly firepower. Though it was primarily built for combat, its appearance does appear to resemble an arachnid of sorts, mainly a scorpion-like creature. It is one of the two Machines that cannot be override, the other being the Deathbringer. Deathbringer Originally known as the FAS-FPS5 Khoesph, the Deathbringer is a Chariot Class Machine built for combat. Its appearance has no resemblance to any wildlife creature and instead resembles more of a heavy armed fortress. Because of its weaponry, it is capable of launching a multitude of deadly firepower against its enemies. Metal Devil Originally known as the FAS-BOR7 Horus '''and is also referred as the '''Titan, the Metal Devil is the largest Machine ever built, though it is the only one that remains inactive throughout the entirety of the game. It was designed to bring all end to conflict and war, being armed with destructive capabilities. While none are seen active throughout the game, it is implied that at least one remains active underneath the Earth. Notable Members Redmaw '''Redmaw '''is a Thunderjaw Machine that is infamous for taking the lives of many, including members of the Hunter Lodge. Because of its notorious kills, it has been viewed as a symbol of fear among the Hunters Lodge, in which some believe that once a hunter goes missing, they were likely killed by Redmaw itself. It has been described as being the "meanest of all Thunderjaws" and that is capable of taking out five hunters with one swing of its tail. After multiple failures of attempting to take down the beast from many hunters, Hunter Lodge member Talanah would attempt to take it down once more as an act of revenge for killing her comrade, Tarkas. Redmaw was eventually taken down by Talanah with the help of Aloy, putting an end to its massacre. Gallery Frostclaw render.png|The Frostclaw RedeyeWatcher-Render.png|The Redeye Watcher FreezeBellowback-Render.png|The Freeze Bellowback CorruptedMachine-Render.png|The Corrupted Machines External links *Machine - Horizon Zero Dawn Wiki. Category:Hostile Species Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Brutes Category:Predator Category:Ferals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Giant Category:Polluters Category:Genocidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Affably Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Successful Category:Genderless Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Minion Category:Amoral Category:Misanthropes